


Leggings

by Redawilo



Series: Impatience is a Virtue [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Skype Sex, sort of, yuri is an impatient boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: Yuri gets a new pair of leggings from his favorite person in the world, and he is eager to show them off! What's more is that in the process of taking pictures to show his best friend, he realizes that it is a perfect way to get Otabek to notice his uh...assets. Otabek practically walks right into his "trap".ORThe fic where Yuri does a thing and Otabek keeps asking "No homo, right?" but Yuri shouts back "ALL OF THE HOMO!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So that picture with all of the skaters in their FS costumes and giving peace signs that's been floating around, the one with Yuri showing his butt to the camera...its been bothering me since I first saw it and I feel like Otabek would absolutely appreciate getting to see Yuri's backside like that. This fic has basically nothing to do with that picture, I just thought I'd give you an idea of where this came from.
> 
> Yuri is meant to only be 16 in this. If you're asking about him having multiple gold medals, remember that he has won at least one as a junior and may win others before his first season as a senior is done. =P

It had been a terrific day. Why was it a terrific day? Because it was the start of a whole weekend in which Yuri got to spend with his grandfather. That alone made it incredibly special. But more than that, the boy had gone out shopping with the man. It wasn’t just the normal grocery shopping, no, although that too was fun because it meant spending time with his favorite person in the world. Nikolai had taken his grandson out to buy him a just-because present. Normally Yuri would just buy whatever it was he wanted, seeing as he did have a pretty decent income of his own thanks to the shiny gold medals he had won and the sponsorships they brought him. But since the man wanted to spoil his grandson who was the boy to argue with him?

Yuri sat on the edge of his bed in his bedroom. Beside him, still in its packaging from the store, was his present. The boy scrolled through his Instagram, occasionally stopping to leave a nasty, scathing comment on something one of his competitors uploaded. He followed as many of them as possibly solely for that reason. It was one of his favorite hobbies, after all. Every other image he scroll passed though had him glancing at the package beside him. He loved his gift, and wanted so badly to show it off to everyone. But before that, there was one person in particular whom he wanted to see it.

Finally, around eight o’ clock, Yuri got the sign he had been waiting on. Otabek typically got home before Yuri did, thanks to the time difference. But when Yuri got home usually the first thing he would do would be to get dinner, and that took some time. On top of that, Otabek had the annoying habit of getting in the shower as soon as Yuri was done eating. Because of this, the boy normally waited for his friend to send the first text.

 _“Hey.”_ was all the man had to say in greeting.

 _“Got something for you to see.”_ Yuri quickly messaged back.

He dropped his phone on the bed and picked up the small bag that his gift was in. Shaking with excitement he pulled out a brand new pair of leopard print leggings. A year or two ago his grandfather would have raised an eyebrow at his choice in clothing. Not for the patterns upon them, but because his style tended to make him look…well, not like your average member of society to put it simply. Now his grandfather simply smiled and shook his head whenever he saw his grandson wearing something he thought was outlandish. For being as old as he was, Nikolai was nothing if not open to the ways in which the world, and his grandson, was changing.

Quickly Yuri threw off the pants he had been wearing before slipping his new leggings on. The boy stepped over to his floor-length mirror and turned this way and that, admiring his own legs and the shape of his butt with delight. He had shown his grandfather how they fit after trying them on in the changing room at the store. Even though the man was open-minded, he had to ask if Yuri hadn’t been wearing a pair that was a size or two too small. Yuri had to assure him that they were meant to fit that way. In the end Nikolai surmised that Yuri wore costumes that showed his figure just as much, if not more, all the time during competitions, so really what was the difference?

Finding just the right pose and angle to snap a picture took some work. Really in Yuri’s opinion he looked good no matter what, but if he was gonna show off he may as well make sure he looked his absolute best! After taking a few shots a thought occurred to him. With a devilish grin he stood as casually as possible before the mirror and took as boring a picture as possible. This was the one he ended up sending to his best friend.

_“Tada! New leggings! Aren’t they great?!”_

Yuri tapped his foot impatiently. It wasn’t too unusual for it to take his friend a few minutes to reply, especially during the first few texts of the night. There was nothing he could do but wait, but he was eager to see what Otabek’s reaction to his present would be.

*****

Otabek poured himself a glass of water in the kitchen. He had messaged Yuri as soon as he had stepped out of the shower, but that didn’t mean he was all settled in to chat just yet. He had dropped his phone on the couch after leaving the bathroom, and was not at all surprised to see that the boy had sent him more than one message when he picked it up again.

The image of Yuri grinning from ear-to-ear in his new, rather loud leggings caught Otabek’s eye before he had a chance to read either message he had sent before or after it. He smiled, knowing just how ecstatic Yuri could be over new clothing, especially if they were patterned after one of the big cats he adored so much.

 _“Cool.”_ He sent back.

 _“Cool? There’re awesome!”_ came the reply only a second later.

The Kazakhstani chuckled softly to himself as he sat down on his couch and pulled his laptop towards him from where it sat on the coffee table. He powered it up while he thought of how to reply. He knew Yuri would want to talk more, but still wasn’t quite in “texting mode” yet. Fortunately for him he didn’t have to come up with anything as his phone buzzed, and then buzzed again before he could even check it.

_“Maybe this will change your mind.”_

The message was accompanied by a much more flattering image of the boy. He had twisted himself some so that the shape of his legs and the curve of his ass was much more visible. Otabek had to admit that it was a great improvement over the last picture.

_“They do look good on you.”_

_“Damn right they do!”_ Yuri sent him before he could put his phone down again. _“My grandpa was worried they were too small on me.”_

 _“I can see why. They don’t leave a whole lot to the imagination.”_ Otabek pointed out. He scrolled back up to the new image and tapped it to get a better look. Yuri had always had very nice legs, if he was being honest. It was hard not to admire them whenever Otabek saw his friend in costume or in his normal exercise clothing. Even clad in the somewhat ridiculous leopard print, he couldn’t help but admire the long, thin, flexible shape of them. He knew that like any skater those legs were powerful, but that wasn’t easy to tell just by looking. Or perhaps it was because they were powerful that they were so shapely. It was hard to say, really.

While he was admiring his friend, he received another few messages. He finally stopped his staring and scrolled back down to see what was new.

 _“That’s kind of the point, don’t you think? If I don’t want people looking, I’ll wear something else.”_ Was the first message, followed by, _“But man, these really make my ass look good!”_

No sooner had Otabek read those two than another image popped up for him. Yuri’s back was to the mirror now and had to turn himself rather uncomfortably to ensure he got a good shot. And a good shot it was. Otabek’s eyes widened in surprise. Yuri’s ass was…well... Sure, like his legs there was some tight muscle under there, but that didn’t stop it from being nice and plump and round. What’s more, Otabek couldn’t help but notice the way the fabric clung to him, dipping just a little too far between his cheeks.

 _“You’re not wearing underwear, are you?”_ he asked after a solid thirty seconds of contemplating whether or not he should.

 _“Oh, you noticed?”_ That reply had come too fast. Yuri must have been ready for that question. _“I decided I didn’t like the lines they were leaving in the pictures, so I took them off. Now these things can_ really _do their job!”_

A quick double-check told Otabek that Yuri was indeed wearing underwear in the first two pictures. The lines he was talking about were barely noticeable, the kind where you only saw them if you squinted hard enough and assumed that a vaguely-off shadow was them. Yuri must have taken them off while Otabek had been eyeing up his legs. Somehow that made the lightest of blushes creep up his cheeks. Just how long had he been staring at Yuri’s legs that the boy was able to change? “Too long” was the answer. Too long for any friend to be staring at another’s legs.

As if the shame of having been looking at Yuri’s body wasn’t strong enough already, Otabek received yet another message while he had been hunting for those supposed lines that Yuri’s underwear had made. He chastised himself for spending so long with his eyes on his friend’s figure and checked to see what he had to say now.

 _“Oh_ wow! _Did you know it isn’t just my backside these things make look awesome without the underwear?”_

Otabek flushed and immediately shook his head at where his own thoughts had just tried to go. This was Yuri! It was one thing to admire what was beautiful about him when he was clearly eager to share. It was another to let his mind go and wander into fantasies that no one should be having about their best friend!

 _“If you’re talking about your legs, I don’t see how taking off your underwear would help.”_ He tried, hoping to steer this conversation away from where he was desperately trying to keep his mind from going.

He could almost see the eye roll in Yuri’s reply. _“No, I was talking about my left big toe. I meant my dick, you asshole! You think these leggings cling to my ass? Well the view from the front is a hundred times better.”_

The man had barely enough time to finish reading before he was sent yet another picture. He cursed his luck. He hadn’t even been given time to process that _yes_ , Yuri had been talking about exactly what Otabek had been trying not to think about. Now suddenly he had an incredible shot of the boy’s crotch staring him in the face on his phone’s screen and _wow_ was right… He had not been kidding. Otabek swore he could see every line, every curve of Yuri’s dick and ballsack almost lovingly being clung to by the thin, tight fabric encasing them. To say the Kazakhstani felt a stirring in his loins was an understatement.

If anything it felt more like they had been slapped awake with a brick. _Fuck_ it had been a while since he had gotten so hard so fast!

 _“I don’t think your grandfather would let you go outside like that…”_ Okay, so Otabek had basically just received a dick-pic from his best friend. No big deal. That didn’t mean he had to go and make things awkward. Besides, Otabek had met Nikolai a few times and there really was no chance the man would let Yuri out of the house in those leggings without underwear on. It didn’t matter how forward thinking he was.

_“Well then, I guess you’ll just have to be the only one who is allowed to see me like this. How lucky for you!”_

Was this flirting? Is that what Yuri was doing or was that just Otabek’s still-hard dick talking? Either way he shook his head again in an unsuccessful attempt to clear it.

 _“Good to know you aren’t planning to post that picture to Instagram.”_ was what he decided was a safe thing to reply with.

_“Know what else I don’t plan to share with anyone else? How easy it is to spread my legs in these.”_

And of course no sooner had Otabek read the entirety of that statement than he received another mirror-selfie from the boy. And of course it was of him on the floor doing a full split, legs outstretched on either side of him. And of course Otabek’s hand came up to cover his mouth and stifle the strangled gasp he let out.

Okay, yeah, Yuri had to be doing this on purpose. There was absolutely _no_ way to interpret that without it being homoerotic. His hands shook lightly at the realization. Yuri was trying to get a reaction out of him, and Otabek had meandered right into his trap. Well then. What was he to do but admit defeat at this point? Sure he _could_ continue to play it cool, but even he knew that if he kept that up eventually Yuri would get bored and stop, and that was something Otabek’s arousal absolutely did not want!

He took a deep breath, hoping to steady himself as he switched over to his phone’s camera. He leaned back on his couch, eyeing himself on the screen. He had to laugh at himself. He had been lazy that night and only pulled on a pair of black sweatpants after his shower. Since it had obviously been Yuri’s intention to rile him up he had a feeling the boy would not mind the lack of a shirt in the least. Not to mention his erection tented the front of his pants quite blatantly. He also hadn’t combed his hair yet, and while the thought to run his fingers through it to try and tame it a little better did occur to him he decided not to, again for the reason that Yuri probably wouldn’t mind seeing him a bit disheveled. Mildly impressed with himself he took the shot and sent his own selfie on its way.

 _“You’re a tease.”_ He decided to send with it.

To his surprise, it actually took the Russian nearly a minute to reply. _“Oh so you_ aren’t _numb down there!”_ Yuri replied. _“You had me worried for a while.”_

_“Most people don’t suddenly send their friends arousing pictures of themselves out of nowhere.”_

_“Most people don’t have an incredibly handsome friend they would want to send arousing picture to.”_

Otabek chuckled despite the situation. _“And just how long have you thought I was handsome?”_

_“How long have you thought my legs have been worth eyeing up during competitions?”_

Whoops. So Yuri had noticed that. Well, not like it really mattered now, now did it? _“I think you were fourteen when I first started staring at them whenever I saw you on TV. But as for at competitions with each other, then from the first time we competed together in Barcelona.”_

_“Subtract a day from that and there’s your answer.”_

Now that was flattering, to say the least. Otabek smiled fondly at the thought. He had wanted to make an impression when he had first approached Yuri, and as it turned out he had. He knew that much, considering Yuri had agreed to be his friend, but he hadn’t realized the Russian had found him attractive at that time, too. For his part, Otabek had made it clear several times before that he thought Yuri to be pretty, something which the boy usually just shrugged off or grinned at…or both.

His phone buzzed again while he was thinking to himself.

_“Now the question is, Beka, should I continue this little peep show?”_

Further proving his point that yes, all of this was deliberate and going the way Otabek had been hoping it was, Yuri sent another photo. It seemed he had relocated to his bed. He was sitting with his legs outstretched and parted, a hand cupped lightly around his half-hard cock in a way that made it obvious he had begun to stroke himself through his leggings.

_“I’ve got a better idea. Can you video chat?”_

_“Depends, how long is it going to take you to get set up?”_

Otabek looked at his laptop which had been left unattended on the log in screen since he first sat down. _“Thirty seconds? A minute, tops?”_

_“Too slow, but okay.”_

The man’s fingertips flew over the keyboard as he typed in his password and brought up the program they used to video chat. Seconds later the call was made and Yuri answered immediately. Otabek was greeted not by a word of hello but by a soft moan escaping Yuri’s lips.

“Hello to you, too.” Otabek laughed weakly, sparing no time in taking in the sight of the boy whose free hand was quite clearly working himself over while he waited.

“I told you it would be too slow.” Yuri stated.

“Sorry for taking so long.” Without really thinking about it, Otabek’s own hand found its way to the front of his pants and he palmed himself gently. “What made you want to do this?”

Yuri shrugged. “I looked good and wanted you to be the first to see. The rest of it just kind of came to me when I was trying to get a decent shot. Now I have a question for you.” He smirked. “What’s with the bare chest?”

The man glanced down at himself briefly. “I was lazy.” He replied nonchalantly.

The boy hummed in appreciation, and even through the somewhat pixelated video feed on his laptop Otabek could tell that Yuri was admiring the view. He felt a bit jealous. He could point the camera at himself and lean back comfortably on his couch and Yuri would be able to see everything, but he could only see what Yuri wanted him to. And now that was just his face. It wasn’t unpleasant to look at, seeing him flushed and panting with a thin sheen of sweat on him, but if he could choose Otabek would have preferred the whole picture.

“We need to get you something other than a phone. I want to see more of you.” He stated.

“That’s not a bad idea. The view on my end is spectacular.”

“You should probably take those leggings off.” He suggested. “You wouldn’t want to ruin them so soon.”

Yuri chuckled. “You just want to see me naked.” He teased.

“And what if I do?”

And really, what was Yuri to say to honesty like that? The boy tapped at the screen of his phone, switching cameras so that Otabek could see what he was doing to himself. The man’s gaze became half-lidded as got his first look at Yuri with a hand down his leggings, lazily stroking himself. Otabek tightened his grip on himself through his pants.

“You like it, huh?” Yuri asked him with a breathy laugh.

“I do, but you still need to take them off.”

Yuri withdrew his hand and Otabek got just the tiniest glimpse of what was to come in the process. He sucked in a small breath, and just the knowledge that he was about to get more was enough to make his dick throb with arousal. Yuri hooked a thumb into the waistband of his leggings, and with some difficulty because he had to do things one-handed, slowly drew them down. He had to raise his hips off the bed in order to get them over the curve of his ass, and Otabek couldn’t help the groan that escaped him when Yuri’s dick sprang free from its confines. The boy kicked his leggings off completely before taking himself in hand again and giving his length a few good tugs.

“I wish you were here…” Otabek whispered, slipping his hand into his own pants at last.

“Really?” the boy asked. “What would you do if I were?”

“I’d kiss you…”

“Yeah? I’d like that.” Yuri admitted, continuing to stroke himself. “What else?”

“I’d pull you up onto my lap. Run my hands down your back, and squeeze that ass you’re so proud of.”

Even from the limited amount Otabek could see, he could tell a shiver ran down his friend’s spine upon hearing that. The sound of Yuri’s breathing got louder, faster, and his hand picked up its pace. Without even thinking about it Otabek sped up as well to match him.

“Would you finger me open?”

“Absolutely. I don’t think I could be patient about it either. I’d start with two fingers, press them right into your prostate…” he had to suck in a breath, his own imagination making his words that much sweeter for him by making him think of the way Yuri would arch against him in pleasure. “…make your toes curl…”

“If only.” Yuri practically giggled around a moan. “Hey, much as I like seeing you lose your mind over there, mind giving me at least a peek?”

Otabek realized he was still half clothed and couldn’t help but smirk. Part of him wanted to tease Yuri about being impatient, but really he wanted to take his pants off as much as Yuri probably wanted them to be on the floor. He was about to pull them off when a thought occurred to him. If he wasn’t able to see all of Yuri, then why should Yuri get to see all of him? Instead he shifted just a little and worked only his dick free. The sound that came from Yuri could best be described as a purr.

“ _Much_ better…” he breathed. “What I wouldn’t give to touch you myself.”

“You’re turn to answer some questions, then.” Otabek murmured. “What would you do if you were here?”

“Before or after I suck the largest hickey known to mankind onto your neck?”

“I’m asking the questions now.” He pointed out.

“You’re not very creative with them, repeating mine and all.” Yuri teased. “Personally I think your back would look a lot better with some deep, red scratches on it.”

It was the man’s turn to shudder with delight. “You’ve seen my back?”

“Hey, you aren’t the only one of us who’s been eyeing up the other.”

“So you’ve watched me change in the locker rooms?”

Yuri let out a moan and bucked his hips into his hand. “This line of questioning is all well and good, but for the love of God, ask me something else!”

Otabek smirked. Yuri really was impatient, and he loved it. “Would you ride my dick if you had the chance?”

“Yes!” Yuri whimpered, his stroking becoming erratic and his hips rolling to meet each one. “ _God_ yes! I’d take you in to the hilt in one go ride you into oblivion!”

“You’d be so tight, wouldn’t you?” Otabek moaned, his own rhythm slipping just a bit.

“The tightest. I’d squeeze your cock, all of it, and make you come deep inside me!” Yuri gasped, loud, and whined. “Beka, I want to feel you inside me!” he cried out. “Want you…to…f-fuck…me…” his voice hitched and he came with a broken, strangled moan.

The man grunted and he tightened his fist around himself again. Yuri had wanted to be on his dick. Yuri had practically begged for it. Yuri had climaxed while watching Otabek touch himself and had wanted to feel the man come inside of him. Otabek’s eyes screwed shut, the image of Yuri releasing his seed playing over and over again in his mind and with a short gasp he too tipped over the edge.

When he finally opened his eyes again some seconds later, he was greeted with the sight of Yuri’s face once more. The boy had switched cameras again and was lying back on his bed. His blond hair splayed out around him, his face red with a healthy coating of sweat upon it, and interestingly enough his lips looked swollen like they had been chewed at. Overall he had a blissed out, satisfied glow to him. It was a look that would haunt Otabek when he was alone during the late hours of the night for quite some time to come.

“Definitely wear your underwear when you take pictures for social media.” The man said, drawing a deep breath and sitting up again. His dick was still out, but he was a mess and didn’t care to tuck himself back in yet.

“No shit.” Yuri stated with a grin. “I don’t need my stupid fangirls to get disgusting ideas.” He shuddered, though obviously from displeasure as his face contorted. “I really don’t even want to think about what they’d do if they saw those pictures…”

“It’s because you’re so beautiful, you know.”

“Oh cut it with the sap.” Yuri grumbled and raised his free arm, hand sticky with semen as Otabek noted, and covered his eyes with it. “I get exposed to that on a daily basis thanks to Victor and the pig.”

The man smiled warmly. “You started it, calling me handsome.”

The boy let out another groan and he must have sat up because the video feed got very jittery all of a sudden and next Otabek knew Yuri’s head was no longer pressed against his pillow.

“I need to get a shower and, you know, put clothes on again.” He muttered.

“I know what you mean.” The man replied, glancing down at himself. “And Yuri…”

“Hm?”

“When we next see each other in person, I want to see what you look like in those leggings without a mirror and camera between us.”

Yuri turned a few shades pinker and he nodded. “Yeah. And I’ll make good on what I said about riding you!”

“I look forward to it.” Otabek grinned.

“Go to sleep, asshole.”

He had to glance at the time, and grimaced when he saw how late it was. “I will. Good night, Yura. Sleep well.”

“Yeah yeah, you too.”

And just like that Yuri ended the call and his face left Otabek’s screen. Somewhat awkwardly, as he didn’t want to get his laptop dirty, he shut it down again and closed it up. He kicked off his sweatpants and went back to the bathroom to wash up. Once clean he pulled them back on and went right to bed. As he pulled the blanket over himself, he had to wonder what it made him and Yuri, having done all that they just did. He had left his phone out in the main room and wasn’t in any mood to get up and retrieve it, so asking would have to wait until morning. In the end he decided not to worry about it and a few minutes later he was sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I like innocent, easily flustered, and shy Yuri as much as the next person. But man...dominate and impatient Yuri gives me _life!_ Who else is with me?!
> 
> And as always, I beta my own fics. So if there's any huge mistakes I've missed, please do point them out so that I may fix them. <3


End file.
